


Fish Tail

by WerewolfAnger



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Yaoi, jacksepticeye - Freeform, mermaid, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfAnger/pseuds/WerewolfAnger
Summary: Mark and Jack are hanging at the beach. That is, until Jack gets the bright idea to toss Mark into the water.One Shot, Merman!Mark, Septiplier but soft
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Fish Tail

**A/N: Just a lil one shot I had an idea for. I broke my finger so it was hard to type this. I fell over a dog... Anyway, I saw a picture the other day and forgot just how much I used to love mermaids. So, I made this. Enjoy I hope :3**

-

Mark sat in the sun, his toes buried in the sand in front of his towel. It was a warm and comfortable evening, the sun just barely above the horizon. Beautiful blue waves crashed against the shore, forming sea foam and spraying anyone who was too close.

Beside him sat Seán, his _boyfriend_. They had both been nervous for a while, and decided to give it a try. They hadn't even kissed yet, and they weren't sure if they wanted to. It was all an experiment, after all. The Irishman was pale and pasty against the backdrop of the dark water. He smiled and looked over at Mark, holding out his hand. “Get in the water with me?”

Mark smiled weakly, but shook his head. “Nah, man. You know I hate the ocean.”

Seán pouted for a moment in protest, then grabbed the man by the waist and pulled him up. “Hmmm.” he cooed, keeping a tight hold on Mark as he dragged him towards the water.

“Jack!” he yelled, trying to dig his heels into the sand. “Don't you fucking-!”

“It's funny how you forget my name when you panic.” he smirked, pulling Mark further. The Korean attempted to squirm free, but Jack had him tight to his chest. There would be no escape. “Don't be such a wimp! You've lived at the ocean for two _fucking_ years, dude.”

Mark frowned and tried even harder to get away, but it was too late. He could feel the cold sand beneath his feet, and feel the droplets of ocean water in the air. He had to get out of there. He couldn't get any wetter. “Jack...Seán...whatever your name is, I'm serious!” he struggled and squirmed, jamming his elbow into his boyfriend's lower arm. “Do not put me in that water!”

His struggling only made Seán laugh, and before the Korean knew what happened, he was being tossed like a rag directly into the water. He hadn't gone very far, of course. He was 190 pounds! Jack couldn't throw him too too far. But he did still manage to get him far enough in that his feet were covered. The sheer jolt of the shove had caused him to fall to all fours at some point along the way as well. He was soaked. “Fuck...”

Seán laughed in spite of himself, his loud voice bellowing out across the sand. Mark glared at him, and he only laughed harder, gripping his aching sides. “Oh that face!” he squealed, wiping a tear from his eye. He walked his way out to the water and held a hand down in Mark's direction. “Grab it, then.”

But Mark didn't budge, keeping his eyes down at the water. He could see that glow starting around his arms, feel his desire for water. His chest tightened up incredibly so, causing him to cough loudly. Jack looked down at him, still snickering at first, but slowly growing quiet as two light strands swirled around Mark's lower half. One strand was a pale red and started at his left hip, swirling down to his right thigh, then left knee, and so on. A pale blue started at his right hip, swirling down to his left thigh and right knee, and continuing.

“M-Mark?” Seán asked, his blue eyes wide at the sight. Mark kept his head down, shivering as he felt the coolness of the water start to seep into him. Then, with a loud snap, he changed, feet turning to fins, legs merging together, and altogether a long, pink fish tail taking him over from the waist down.

Seán gulped and stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on Mark's shoulder. The man ripped away in anger. Then, he opened his eyes and looked up at Jack. Soft, pink hair now covered the top of his head, and light pink irises replaced his otherwise brown ones. He looked directly up into Seán's face and hissed, a low, angry growl of pure hatred.

“Look what you did!” he screamed, turning himself to face Jack fully now. “You-you!” he turned his fin to sit deeper in the water and took in a deep breath. “You fucking-!”

A chill raced down Seán's spine, and he fell back against the sand, kicking himself away from the merman as quickly as he could. “M-Mark?!”

The fish growled again, pulling himself forward and up the sandy bank. He caught a glance of his boyfriend's eyes, the fear in them, and let out a long, low sigh. “Jack...” Mark whispered, dragging himself up beside Seán's body and letting out a low huff. “Stupid irish bastard.”

Jack saw the pure loathing change to saddness in his friend's eyes. He had caused him pain. Real pain. The Irishman leaned forward and held Mark's chin with his thumb and index finger. At first, the two just met glances, but then, Jack bent down and placed a soft kiss to Mark's lips, holding his chin still with his blue eyes squinted shut. Then, he pulled back, an apologetic smile on his face.

Mark looked at him wide-eyed, his lips still in the shape of a kiss. When he came to his senses, he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Uh...” he gulped and refused to make eye contact. “You weren't supposed to see this...”

Jack blushed and turned away, realizing that his kiss had gone unnoticed. It made him feel awkward, like he had overstepped. “Whuh...what is _this_?” he directed to the Korean's tail. It shined and sparkled, his baby pink scales shimmering in the sunset.

Mark let out a long, slow sigh and shook his head. “This-” he directed to his tail. “This happens whenever I touch water.” he looked Seán over and swallowed hard. “This is a curse.”

The Irishman looked at his eyes, then down to his tail, and back up again. “H-How long-?” he cleared his throat in an attempt to stabilize himself, then tried again. “When did this happen to you?”

Mark just shook his head, laying himself down in the sand next to his boyfriend. “Seán...you said yes to dating a fish.” he turned to look the man in the eyes with a sad smile. “You also kissed said fish.”

At first, Jack didn't know what he was getting at. Then, that final line said it all. Mark didn't consider himself human anymore. “N-no...” he shook his head nervously, then leaned down and placed another kiss, this time on Mark's nose. “I kissed you.”

Mark shivered and pulled away, a light red blush coating his cheeks. He didn't know how he felt about this. About their touch, or about his secret being exposed like this. Granted, it was nearly impossible to hide anyway. But still. He looked into Seán's eyes with a defeated half-smile. “Why don't you just go back to the house?” he asked quietly, looking down at his tail. “It takes a while to wear off.”

Jack smiled weakly and shook his head. “Nah...this is my fault.” he scooted himself a little closer to Mark and laid a soft hand on what should have been his thigh. “I'll stay until you...you know.”

Mark blushed at the soft touch, but nodded his head. This was why they were together, really. They were always there for each other, and could have fun or chill each other out in almost any situation. And Jack's touch was doing just that. Soothing him to accept and get over what had happened. “Ok.”


End file.
